Fireflies
by Euregatto
Summary: A special place, where they hoped they could become more than just friends... until an unexpected vistor pops up. StarkHali one-shot. Inspired by the song 'Fireflies' -fluffy-


**Fireflies **by **Owl City**

All Starrk was to me was an unmotivated, unworthy of the second highest rank in Aizen's army, lazy-ass Arrancar who seriously needed professional help when it came to his likes and dislikes. Likes: Sleeping. Dislikes: Everything else.

Until, one night, I caught him sneaking out to the Real World--which was strictly against Aizen's Regulations. Page 565, Paragraph 4, section 2: No Espada or Arrancar are allowed to leave Las Noches without permission.

I'm pretty sure that's why Grimmjow got his arm cut off.

"Starrk! What do you think you're doing?"

By his reaction, I could tell he wasn't expecting to get caught. "Oh, erm, Harribel!" He turned away from the Garganta and to me, his eyes wide, "What a surprise! I sensed someone's presence, and I was kinda hoping it'd be Grimmjow..."

Yeah, Grimmjow never would have rat him out. Good thing it was me. "Well, he's not. Now, explain yourself before I drag you back to Aizen and let him deal with your actions."

"Do you really want to know?" Starrk grinned at me, baring his fangs, "Then why don't you come?"

Sure, Starrk and I were friends, but that doesn't mean I would get in trouble WITH him. "I refuse to be dragged into one of your--"

"Suit yourself." He didn't even let me finish! "I'll be seeing you." He abruptly faced the Garganta and stepped in. Anxiously, I quickly followed the Primera. "This had better be good," I muttered. **Seriously**.

Starrk lead me out to the Real World, alright. But it wasn't half bad. Rolling grassy hills under a dark expanse of midnight sky crystalized with stars. And no moon. For once in my life I didn't see a moon... "Where are we Starrk?"

"A place that no other Arrancar, not even Lilynette, knows about," Starrk let the Garganta close before speaking again, "I always come here, even though it's never as beautiful when I'm alone. I can see it more openly, Harribel, now that you're with me."

"What if it had been someone else?" I questioned.

He replied matter-of-factly, "They wouldn't have come. Simple as that. It's a clear night, so the fireflies might be out." Fireflies... That term wasn't new to me, but I had only heard it used by Ichimaru once before.

"What are fireflies, exactly?"

"Insects, that light up like the stars!" Starrk made his way down the face of the hill that we were on, and a wave--scratch that--tsunami of beetles took flight. Their bodies blinked with a bright yellow light that intrigued me.

"Fireflies!" Starrk repeated, catching one in his hand. I made my way over to him, and he held out his palm. The bug crawled around timidly, began to buzz as it spread its wings, and took off to join the rest overhead.

"They're beautiful..." I said. I didn't actually mean to say it, and regret letting it slip. Starrk had slipped his hand into mine.

Briskly, I pulled away, "We should head back before someone notices we're missing..." The blush was hidden beneath my shirt collar. Wait--this wasn't like me! I'm not shy, and I'm definetly NOT into Starrk!

...Maybe a smidge.

"You're like a puppy," He remarked, inching closer to me, "Try living a little--and not by Aizen's rules."

"I'm that loyal," I mentioned, "I wouldn't jump off a bridge if he told me to."

"I know..." He leaned in, smirking broadly. I could practically feel his hot breath on my face. I... admittedly... kinda liked the moment... Well, while it lasted.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Came the chilling voice. Oh God... Ulquiorra. If anyone was Aizen's puppy it was Ulquiorra. He would've jumped off a bridge at Aizen's command without so much as a first thought.

"Not at all..." Starrk replied bitterly and backed away from me.

Ulquiorra cleared his throat, "Good. Aizen-sama requested a meeting. Let's go."

I wasn't going to ask how he found us. But if Starrk and I ever came back to this place, I hoped we could be more than just friends.


End file.
